Margaret
Margaret "Martha" Smith is one of the main characters in Regular Show. Margaret is a female Robinhttp://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/regularshow/characters/index.html who formerly worked as a waitress at the Coffee Shop, with her best friend Eileen, across the street from The Park. Mordecai too, which was proven in "Meteor Moves" and expanded on in later episodes. It is mentioned in "Family BBQ" that her last name is Smith. After being absent since the Season 5 premiere "Laundry Woes," while attending college, Margaret reappeared in "Eileen Flat Screen," having become a TV reporter like her dad and moved back to town. Appearance Margaret is a 26 year old Robin. Her feathers are red and white in color; her beak is curved. She has brownish spots on the sides of her head, which are comma shaped, and a curved hairstyle. When she isn't working, she usually wears jeans and yellow shirts except in "Caffeinated Concert Tickets" and "The Longest weekend". She is possibly as tall as Skips. In Mordecai's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Zero Gravity She wears red goggles. In Mordecai Mounds vs. Bugs Booms: Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of Final Battle Featuring Power Rangers x Masked Rider x Kamen Rider x VR Troopers x Beetleborgs She wears a leather jacket and leather skirt. Personality Her personality can be described as kind-hearted, caring, and overall down-to-earth. She has rarely expressed anger. In "Butt Dial", she became angry after learning that Mordecai tried to remove the embarrassing voicemail he left her by hacking into her phone. Once she heard the voicemail, however, she ended up saving it as her ringtone and forgave Mordecai for taking her phone. She got mad at him once again in "Do or Diaper" upon discovering that her "date" with Mordecai was only for a bet. She somewhat forgives him, whispering in his ear: "Have a nice week, diaper boy." She also got mad at him in "Picking Up Margaret" when she and Mordecai were being chased by the Wickets. However, she ends up thanking him after they make it to the airport on time and alive. Margaret was also shown to be passionate about studying at her dream college in the City, but was uncertain about leaving Mordecai. In various episodes, it was mentioned that she had been working hard in school, indicating the deep importance to her of her career. In "Steak Me Amadeus", she bursts into tears after telling Mordecai that she cannot be his girlfriend. Shortly after, she runs out of the resturant, devastated that she has to leave him. Relationships Mordecai Mordecai is one of Margaret's best friends. Initially, they were aquaintinces, but now it seems that they might develop a romantic relationship, as they both have crushes on each other. From Seasons 1 and 2, their friendship has constantly been improving until season 3 and 4, where they developed a more close/romantic relationship. In "Yes, Dude, Yes", Mordecai was upset when he thought Margaret was engaged with John, who was her cousin. But in the end, Mordecai than understand that John was her cousin, not her fiance. He asked Margaret to the movies, forgotton he already asked C.J. In the end, Margaret showed some signs, she was jealous of Mordecai when he started hanging out with C.J. In "TGI Tuesday", Margaret showed some signs that she may have feelings for Mordecai. By being embarssed when she made an mistake of her words while she was talking to Mordecai on the phone. In "Picking Up Margaret", Margaret said herself that she can always trust him, and that he is always there for her, something she can't say about her other friends. Then at the end, they kiss, which leaves Mordecai dumbfounded and then overjoyed. In "Meteor Moves", Mordecai planned to kiss Margaret at Makeout Mountain. Mordecai tries to be alone with her, but Rigby and Eileen get in the way, causing Mordecai to tell Rigby to go somewhere else on the mountain with Eileen so that he can be alone with Margaret. Margaret subsequently tells Mordecai that the reason she doesn't want to leave for college is because she would miss him. Mordecai leans in to kiss her, but the meteor shower starts, causing the pair to be pulled into "The Friend Zone" because of Mordecai's hesitation. Mordecai tells the Guardian of the Friend Zone that he has wanted to kiss Margaret for a long time, and the Guardian relents and gives him another chance. Mordecai then shows his true feelings and kisses her, with the Guardian pronouncing them "out of the friend zone". Mordecai and Margaret are then shown holding hands. In the end of "Steak Me Amadeus", Mordecai asks Margaret to be his girlfriend, but Margaret tells him that she has been accepted into her dream college, Milten University. She declines Mordecai's offer, leaving the restaurant crying and Mordecai heartbroken. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", Margaret returns as she is invited to the sweater party, which makes Mordecai nervous since CJ is also coming to the party. They accidentally kiss in the lips from reminiscing after clearing up a misunderstanding, causing a heartbroken CJ to dash back into the car and for Mordecai and Margaret to gaze at each other in a concerned look. When Eileen tells Modecai that Margaret will be moving in as her new roommate, he is stunned and shocked while Margaret looks on to him. In "Sad Sax", Mordecai takes advice from the S.S.G (Sad Sax Guy). He invites Margaret to the park so she can talk to CJ girl-to-girl. Margaret says she's sorry about the incident but says she doesn't want to get involved with CJ. Shortly after, Mordecai and Margaret share a friendly hug. Meanwhile CJ drives past, seeing them hugging, and drives away angrily. Margaret then leaves after saying to Mordecai "Sorry Mordecai, I'm gonna go before I make things even worse." At the end of the episode Mordecai tells CJ about how much he loved Margaret in the past and how sad he was to see her leave and that he doesn't want to lose her too. He states that he's completely over her, and they're still good friends. Rigby Margaret rarely interacts directly to Rigby, but in "It's Time", Rigby makes Margaret laugh, and almost manages to go to a movie with her, although this was just an attempt to make Mordecai admit he was jealous. Then when Father Time reset time to earlier that day, the whole thing never happened. Overall Margaret is good friends with Rigby as his best friend is Mordecai. Eileen Margaret and Eileen are best friends the way Mordecai and Rigby are. She is close to Eileen and does solids for her all the time in Do Me A Soild. They also work at the coffee shop together. Eileen even watered Margret's flowers in Diary. , Pops Margaret does not seem to interact much with Pops, but in "Butt Dial", she tells him to get her cell phone. She initially found Pops weird as he referred to her cell phone as the one where Mordecai and Rigby got sucked into, when in fact that was literally what happened. Muscle Man Margaret has only ever interacted with Muscle Man once in "Do Me a Solid" when Eileen, Margaret, and uninvited Muscle Man were having Ice Cream Sandwiches at Mordecai and Rigby's house. Muscle Man said, "Hey ladies, look at what else I can do with my Ice Cream Sandwich!" Disgusted, Margaret tells Mordecai from the other room that she plans on going soon. Starla The two started interacting with each other in The Longest Weekend, and they seem to be good friends. Margaret also shows that she doesn't have much patience for Starla's obsession with Muscle Man seen in the same episode. She, along with Eileen, helped comfort Starla when she was upset that Muscle Man didn't call, text, or email her. Tania She is first mentioned in "Picking Up Margaret" her level of friendship with Margaret is yet to be revealed. Family Margaret's Father Margaret's father has never made an actual appearance in the show, but Margaret has a close relationship with her father. In "Do Me a Solid", she mentions that her father used to bring her to play mini golf when she was a child and her phone password is 'Daddy's Girl' as seen in "Butt Dial". In "Diary", she says she "can only take her parents for so long". Margaret spent her Christmas with her parents. John (Margaret's cousin) John is Margaret's cousin. They seem to be close as she was happy when he got a new leg. Unfortunately for Mordecai he thought John was Margaret's new boyfriend and she was engaged to him. Trivia *In the episode "Steak Me Amadeus", Margaret admits that she felt her relationship with Mordecai was the first one that could have actually gone somewhere. Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Friends of Mordecai